Jean Karo, the FBV Hyper Farmer
by HyperAries
Summary: Okay, in a nutshell, this is about Jean Karo's new, sometimes crazy, life in FBV. ALL the characters are made up/put after someone I know in real life/someone I know on a message board. Please r/r!
1. Chapter One- Jean Karo

(Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN HM!!! Um...I made up Jean Karo and all characters, like Chasse, Claire, Samson, Franky, etc. So whatever, enjoy, and r/r!)  
  
A New Life  
  
Chapter One- Jean Karo  
  
So this is what it's like to be a country kid... Jean Karo thought as she got off her train. It smelled like hay- EVERYWHERE! Even at the train station!  
  
She smiled and looked around. I must look different. She thought again. She probably did, too. She was twenty-one and had shoulder length, spiky, reddish-brown hair and green eyes, and wore jeans, an orange shirt, and a leather vest. Compared to the girl next to her, who had golden hair, blue eyes, and wore a soft pink dress, she was the biggest tomboy in the world.  
  
"Hello! My name's Jean Karo! I'm new here!" she called to the girl. She hoped she didn't sound stupid. Nah, I don't sound stupid! I'm cool! She thought. Self-confidence? Yes. Cool attitude? Yes. Ego? YES!  
  
"Hello...I'm Claire Shuup. Welcome to the village," she said. She didn't seem to friendly...sort of snobby, in fact. She sighed impatiently.  
  
"Are you waiting for someone?" Jean asked, trying desperately to make conversation.  
  
"Yes, my boyfriend," Claire replied snottily.  
  
"Oh...well...I'm sorry, I'll be leaving." And with that, she left to find the farm that she heard about.  
  
"HELLO!" someone screamed. A man about her age popped out of a bush. He had black hair, hazel eyes, and glasses. He looked pretty friendly...maybe a bit hyper, even.  
  
"Um...hi! I'm Jean Karo. I just mov-" She didn't even get to finish, though, because the man was off and talking.  
  
"Well, you just moved here? Cool! I'm Franky Freeman. FF! Final Fantasy!" he said very quickly. He started laughing so hard he fell down.  
  
"Umm...that's nice! Goodbye!" Jean said, walking off. She couldn't help but laugh, though. Franky was funny.  
  
So, by now, she assumed that this was a well-mixed village. Snobs and crazies. Hmm. Then there was her...what was she? She decided to decide later.  
  
"THE FARM!" she screamed happily. She hugged the small wooden sign that marked the farm.  
  
"Um...Miss? Are you...NEW here?" someone asked. She whirled around to see the shortest woman in her life. Definitely shorter than her, she had long red hair and blue eyes. She smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Yes, I'm here for the farm!!" Jean said, bouncing up and down slightly. She decided she was a hyper. Not a crazy or a snob, a hyper.  
  
"Great! I'm Anna Freeman- the Mayor's daughter. You may have already met my brother, Franky. He hangs around the entrance." Anna shook her hand vigorously.  
  
"Cool, yeah, I already met him. He's a bit...um..." she searched for the words.  
  
"Crazy?" Anna suggested.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ha, I know. Well, let me show you the farm."  
  
So they walked off, talking and laughing. Jean immediately liked Anna. She was funny, like Franky, but not as crazy. And she was glad to see Anna wore dirty jeans and a sweater, not a dress.  
  
"This is the farm!" she said happily, waving her hand around. Jean looked up and saw a small shack on a field littered with rocks, stumps, and weeds. A chicken coop and a cow barn were in the corner. What luxury. But she forced a grin.  
  
"Cool!" she said.  
  
"You hate it, don't you?" Anna asked sadly.  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! I like it!" And that was the truth, too.  
  
"Well...all right. Um...my mom and dad will drop by soon! 'Bye!" she said, bounding off.  
  
"Hmm...wonder which is the mayor," she said to herself. Oh well.   
  
Just then- they must be QUICK! - a man and a woman came in. The woman was a little short too, with red-blonde hair and hazel eyes. The man was taller, with black hair and blue eyes.   
  
"Hello, dear. I'm the mayor," the woman said. She shook her hand. "Just call me Mayor."  
  
"Um...okay!"  
  
"And I'm just her husband," the man said jauntily. He had the same voice and laugh as Franky. Oi. Jean thought. "Call me Todd."  
  
"Cool!" she said, ignoring the small dog Todd was holding. Nice looking dog. She thought.  
  
"This dog is a token of our...um...welcome-y-ness," Todd said, handing it to her.  
  
"Oh, wow! Thanks!" she said, hugging it.  
  
"YIP!" the dog said.   
  
"Well, I suppose Anna showed you much of the town," Mayor said.  
  
"Yup," Jean said tiredly. The sun was setting, and she needed to get to bed. Mayor smiled.  
  
"Yes, I figured. She loves to do that. Well, our house is on the far east side of town. Drop by if you need help!" they said.  
  
"Okay. 'Bye!"  
  
"See you!" And with that, they walked off.  
  
Jean looked out over the dirty field. I guess I'll get some stuff tomorrow. She thought. She watched the sun slowly sink down, then crawled into her bed.  



	2. Chapter Two- Franky and Samson

Close Encounters  
  
Chapter 2- Samson and Franky  
  
"COCK-A-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODLE DOOOOOO!!" a rooster from the farm next door screeched.  
  
"Boy, oh boy, today will be a good day!" Jean said sarcastically, stretching and pulling on a green sleeveless shirt and jeans. She brushed out her hair, tied it back with a Japanese bandanna, ate some freaky burrito that was on her table, and left. A man she hadn't met yet was standing outside.  
  
"Hey Jean!" he said. She must have looked puzzled, because he continued. "I'm Samson. Franky told me that cute girl took the farm. So I decided to drop by."  
  
"Oh! Hi!" she said, walking over.  
  
"I ummm...brought you these." He held out a bunch of yellow and orange flowers.  
  
Jeez louise. She thought. Men must be desperate here. But she smiled and accepted the flowers.  
  
"Thanks!" she said happily. He practically fell over.  
  
"Well, I have to go. Nice meeting you!" he said, walking off. He was red-faced.  
  
"Oy vey." She walked off to the seed shop.  
  
"Hello there!" a cheerful voice said. A perky looking woman was sitting behind the counter of the seed shop.   
  
"Um...hi! I'm Jean!" she said. Jaunties, too. Geez!  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Jean! I'm Cece, the co-owner of this place. Lillian is my twin sister. She owns it. Anything you need?" Cece asked.  
  
"Uh...I'll take two turnip seed sacks," Jean replied, pointing to the white bags.  
  
"Okay!" Cece handed her the bags. "That'll be 400G!"  
  
"G? Okay whatever." She simply handed her a few gold coins, which seemed to be enough. When she walked out, she saw Samson and Franky talking near the back.  
  
"She SMILED at me!!" Samson cried. Franky looked amused.  
  
"So? She smiled at me too," he said. Samson frowned slightly. "God, you're obsessed with this girl!!" Franky exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Well...yeah, but..."  
  
"Ugh. Get over it. I think she's a one-guy girl, okay? Maybe she already has a boyfriend."  
  
"That would stink."  
  
What girl? Jean thought. Then she realized they were talking about HER.  
  
"Hello!" someone said. By now, Jean was getting tired of this. She turned around and saw a woman about her age and height, with short blue hair and green eyes. "I'm Kyoka!"  
  
Jean immediately knew Kyoka was different. She had a different smile. "Hello, I'm Jean!!!!" she said happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Unfortunately, I'm kinda in a hurry. Ciao!" She rushed off toward the beach.  
  
Back at the farm, she sowed the seeds, watered them, and cleared a quarter of the field. It was surprisingly easier than she thought it would be.  
  
"Hello..." Samson said from the entryway. He was dressed nicer than he had been- last time in dirty jeans and a paint-splattered shirt, this time in a sort-of tuxedo.  
  
"...Hey Samson!" she said, wondering why he was dressed up.  
  
"I came to ask you if...you wanted to go to the beach with me tonight?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Um...sure!!" she said.   
  
"Great, let's go!" So they walked off to the beach.  
  
There, they sat by the edge and stretched their legs.  
  
"So how do you like it here?" he asked.  
  
"It's okay. I used to live in Japan, so it's a LOT different."  
  
"Really? Cool! Did you...umm...have a Japanese name?"  
  
"Yeah, Mioke."  
  
"Oh, cool! Did you date?"  
  
"Um...yeah, I dated a guy named Hisho a few times, but then he moved away."  
  
"Oh, that's sad..."  
  
"Not really, we only went to the video game plaza."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So how long have you lived here?"  
  
"Since I was born."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They were silent for a while, then Jean got up.  
  
"It's getting late, I better go home."  
  
"I'll walk you home." Samson extended his hand.  
  
"That's okay, you should get home too."  
  
"Oh, okay." But he leaned in to kiss her anyway. Jean ignored him.  
  
"'Bye Samson, see you tomorrow!" she said, hopping off.  
  
"Oh...right. 'Bye." He walked home the long way.  
  
Back at her farm, she lay down on her bed and thought about the village so far. She had had close encounters with Samson and Franky, and maybe made a new friend- Kyoka. But why did Samson like her so much? She wasn't that attractive...Franky just seemed to blow courtship off like a bug.   
  
But before she could think about it too much longer, she drifted off into a very dream-filled sleep. She couldn't remember any of the dreams, though. Oh well. So ends another day. She thought tiredly.  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three- Chasse's Search

Gotta be you  
  
Chapter 3- Chasse's Search  
  
Life was going so good now, Jean didn't want anything to interfere. She gently broke it to Samson that she didn't want a boyfriend just yet. Kyoka, Anna, and her met a few other women their age, named Ramona, Chasse, and Patty. But, very suddenly, something happened that caught her off guard.  
  
She woke up the first day of Summer to see a note tacked to her door. It said:  
  
"To Jean, What is your problem? You're always going around, singing stupid songs and being hyper. I don't like hyper people. Chill or die. -Anonymous."  
  
"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. Of COURSE she sang, she loved to sing. She was hyper by nature.   
  
"Hey Jean!" Kyoka called. She waved and ran over.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" she said angrily, shoving the note at her. Kyoka read it over, and her mouth dropped when she finished.  
  
"SOMEone's got a problem." Jean folded the note up neatly and pocketed it.  
  
"Yeah...wonder who?" Kyoka pondered.  
  
"Dunno, let's ask Anna."  
  
"Anna? I thought maybe Chasse..."  
  
"Why Chasse?"  
  
"Anna's out of town."  
  
"OOH...."   
  
At that, they both laughed.  
  
"No, seriously, you should tell SOMEONE."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like Cha-"  
  
"HELLO, WORLD!" someone screamed, banging through the entrance. She was tall, with mid-shoulder-length brown hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"WHO are YOU?!" Kyoka asked.  
  
"Elyssa Loffredi!" Elyssa said happily.   
  
"Um...hello Leezul!" Jean said.  
  
Elyssa raised an eyebrow. "LEEZUL?" she asked, like tar was burning in her mouth.  
  
"Leezul!! It's a cool nick name, no?"  
  
"Um...yeah, whatever."  
  
"So did you just move here?" Kyoka asked.   
  
"Yeah!! I came from New York!!"  
  
"New what?"   
  
"You don't know what New York is?!"   
  
"Um...no."  
  
"It's a big city."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jean giggled insanely. Kyoka described it as insane, anyway.  
  
  
"So where will you stay?" Kyoka prodded.  
  
"The empty house in town," Elyssa said simply.  
  
"Oh. Well, we've got to go, bye!" Kyoka grabbed Jean's arm and they rushed off.  
  
"Okay, let's talk to Chasse," Jean said tiredly.  
  
"'Kay."  
  
So they walked up to a small pink cottage near the hill with a sign out front that said "Chasse's house. Visitors welcome!" They knocked, and a very tall woman their age walked out. She had black hair with a green streak running down the middle, brown eyes, and a flower woven in her hair.  
  
"Hey guys!" she said happily.  
  
"'Lo, Chasse!" they said.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Um...take a look-see at this." Jean handed her the note. Chasse's eyes darted back and forth as she read it, then she slapped it down.  
  
"Good God, Jean! What'd you do?!" she exclaimed.   
  
"That's it! Nothing!!!" Jean said worriedly.  
  
"Hm...well that's just odd!"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What should I do about it?" Chasse was well known for being a detective.  
  
"Dust for finger prints? Take handwriting samples?" Kyoka suggested. She was worried about her friend's safety.  
  
"We-ell...it would be kind of hard finger-printing the whole village without them knowing it. Or taking their handwriting samples."  
  
"Hmm...you're right," Jean said thoughtfully.  
  
"Have you ever just kept an eye out when you're walking through town? Just seeing if someone gives you a mean look?"  
  
"Nooo...but that's a good idea!"  
  
"Then let's go!"  
  
So they walked through town, scooping out people. Franky and Samson, who were talking to Anna outside the post office, waved to them. Anna grinned and said "Hi!"  
  
Cece, Lillian, Mayor, and Isabelle (the baker's wife) were gossiping in the square. They simply waved and kept on talking.   
  
Todd and a short man with a camera gave them a cheery smile and a hello. They waved and kept going.  
  
By the time they got back to Chasse's hut, everyone had just smiled, waved, and said hi.  
  
"THIS IS VERY ANNOYING!" Jean cried. Chasse and Kyoka looked frustrated.   
  
"Yeah, very. But you should still keep an eye out," Chasse said.  
  
"And don't stop being yourself," Kyoka added.  
  
"Yeah, I've gotta be me!" Jean said. They walked inside to get something to eat.   



	4. Chapter Four- Love Again?

Romance is Everywhere  
  
  
Chapter Four- Love Again?  
  
Ever since Chasse's great search, life was complicated. Chasse took this all very seriously. She climbed to the church belfry every afternoon from lunch until four o' clock and spied on everyone with her binoculars.  
  
"Chasse, don't you think you should let me handle this?" Jean asked one day as Chasse climbed the wall.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm gonna help you!" she yelled from the top.  
  
"Okay, whatever!" Jean walked off laughing.   
  
"JEAAAAN!" Ramona cried, barreling towards her.  
  
"Whoa, hey Ramona! What's wrong?"  
  
"I'M IN LOVE!"  
  
"That's nice!" Jean didn't know what else to say. "With who?"  
  
"Randy Sallow."  
  
Jean had seen Randy from time to time in the library. He was sort of cute, with messy black hair and shiny green eyes.   
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, we have a date for tonight."  
  
"That's nice!"   
  
"Yeah, well, I've gotta go, see you later Jean!" She ran off, skipping with every other step.  
  
Must be the air. Jean thought, laughing. Kyoka and Anna were hanging out by the pond, so she stopped by.   
  
"WHAT'S UP?!" she yelled in their ears.   
  
"WHOA! Hey Jean!" Anna said. She looked a bit frustrated.  
  
"Hey..." Kyoka said dreamily.  
  
"To answer your question, Kyoka's got a crush on someone." Anna folded her arms.  
  
"Really? WHO?!" Jean sat on a rock and puts her hands on her knees. Kyoka sighed dreamily again.  
  
"My brooootherrrrrrr!" Anna wailed.   
  
"FRANKY?"  
  
"Yes! Him!"  
  
Jean burst out laughing. But Kyoka looked dead serious. Anna looked distressed.  
  
"It's true!" she cried. "Kyoka loves my brother! And...and...my brother loves Kyoka! IT'S GOING TO BE HORRIBLE!"  
  
"I PROMISE we won't bug you, Anna!" Kyoka said.  
  
"Yeah, but still..."  
  
"Okay, guys, this isn't really my place to say. So...um...goodbye?" Jean just walked off as Anna and Kyoka continued to argue.  
  
"JE-" Elyssa started to say.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE IN LOVE TOO!" Jean threw herself down on the bench near the square. "AND IF YOU ARE, GO FIND ANNA AND KYOKA!"  
  
"...I'm not."  
  
"THANK YOU SO MUCH! SO SO MUCH!"  
  
"...I just got everything moved into my house, that's all!" She looked very proud of herself.  
  
"That's nice Leezul. I really have get home. I've been talking to lovesick people all day. 'Bye!" She walked off leaving Elyssa to wallow in her glory.  
  
When she got home, she saw Samson sitting on a large rock by the entrance. He smiled at her.  
  
"Hey Jean," he said.  
  
"Heysa Samson!" she said cheerfully, glad to be home. "Why the long face?"  
  
"I'm bored. Nothing to do."  
  
"Hmm...want to go to the lake?" Jean didn't know where that came from, but Samson looked happy.  
  
"Sure!" he said. So they walked off.  
  
Nothing much happened there. They talked about Franky and Kyoka. Franky had obviously told Samson all about his burning passion for Ky.  
  
"It's tough watching your best friend fall in love," Samson said. "I mean, it feels like yesterday we were nine years old, racing each other to the top of the mountain and building sail boats for the pond."  
  
"Yeah..." Jean hadn't known Kyoka that long, but it was still pretty much the same.   
  
The night flew by as they talked. Samson walked her home.  
  
"Well, m'lady, it's been a pleasure!" he said.   
  
"Yes kind sir, it has been!" They laughed, and, totally out of nowhere, Jean leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Then she walked inside and went to bed, leaving Samson to stand there, amazed.  
  
"Love isn't so bad," she said to herself. "But still..." Before she could finish her sentence, she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
